Hidden Secrets
by NominNoms
Summary: Harry Potter didn't expect anything miraculous to happen on his 17th birthday. But what happens when the clock struck midnight leaves Harry stunned, and furious at the wizarding world. Not Dumbledore, Hermione, or Weasley friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Hrm, alright! This is the first thing I've uploaded in AGESSS. And really, it's the first full on original fanfiction I've created. This is how much I've written, and it seemed like a good first chapter. I didn't really go through this, and I wrote it pretty quickly on my phone, and I just want to know if anyone would really like to even _read_ it before I continue.

There are some Elemental!Harry fics out there, but I'm making mine...different. Harry will stay gray, but after a talk with a certain _someone_, he'll help some of the dark side. This story won't be happy for Dumble lovers, and it doesn't really favor Hermione and the Weasley's, minus Fred and George. Please, please review and tell me what you think! What I should add, things I should change, ect.

* * *

Chapter 1

The cool night air ghosted over skin as a young raven-haired teen watched the clock. It was eleven forty and only twenty minutes until he turned seventeen. He couldn't wait to leave this place and the Dursley's, and go to live at the Burrow with the Weasley's. He wanted out of this house, away from them, and really away from everyone.

When he'd arrived at the Dursley's at the beginning of summer, they'd been more hateful and disgusted than ever with him, locking him up in his room for a week, with only one meal a day. Dudley wasn't home much, as he preferred to go to smoke with his friends at the park. Vernon sneered and occasionally hit him, but never actually spoke to him besides the occasional 'freak'. Petunia was just the same as she'd always been if not more reproachful. All in all, Harry just wanted to leave.

His trunk was already packed, Hedwig safely in her cage, and he was dressed warmly. His instructions were to cloak himself in a disillusionment charm and fly off to the burrow. He was alone because an army of Aurors and Phoenix members would only attract attention, and Harry was old enough to defend himself, that much was obvious.

The time was eleven fifty five. Only five more minutes till he was an adult and finally free to go where he pleased. He let out a shaky laugh and raked a hand through his hair. He could finally learn to apparate, and could do magic outside of school. He could laugh at the Dursley's and not worry about the consequences. He felt free and alive.

Harry stood up from the bed. It was one minute to midnight, and he was ready to leave. To just get away, away from here. He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione as an adult. Three...two...one.

The tingling started down in his toes. It was a weird sensation, almost like little bugs were crawling over his skin. Harry bent down, a little bit panicked, only to see that nothing was there. The sensation quickly spread up his legs and thighs, to his chest and arms. Harry was freaking out in his head, holding that this was just a part of his coming of age. The tingles spread to his face, and he couldn't stop himself from scratching everywhere.

Suddenly, a white hot pain erupted in his sternum. It felt like someone was trying to spread him in half, and Harry let out a scream which made him sound like he was under the Cruciatus curse. Then, Harry was gone in a wisp of whit smoke.

Harry awoke slowly; his face was pressed into something hard and cold. He hurt everywhere and his body felt frozen and stiff. A deep throbbing pain in his bone made him release a low groan. His eyes fluttered and then opened. He squinted blearily out of his glasses. Everything was blurry to him, just a bunch of gray splotches.

Wait, blurry?

He sat up slowly and blinking his eyes to see if that would clear his vision up. It didn't, so he removed his glasses to clean them. When he took off his glasses, everything became clear.

Harry was in shock. He could see without his glasses, something not even the wizarding world could apparently do. And what he saw made his jaw drop. He was in some type of monotone forest, with hard dirt floors and tall pines. The pines were thin and their trunks had few branches. They seemed to stretch for miles until he couldn't see the tips. They just kind of disappeared into a gray sky. The bark was a deeper shade of gray, and the ground was almost black. His breath came out in puffs of white, and he finally realized how cold he was.

"Glad to see you are finally awake Child."

The voice startled Harry out of his stunned silence. He whipped around into a low crouch, only to be met with nothing. He stood slowly, looking around for any movement. The forest was eerily still, not even the smallest flicker of anything.

"Do not be afraid. I am but a friend." the voice reverberated off the trees. It was deep as a trench, but high pitched as well. It sounded like a thousand voices speaking at once, and it made Harry's bones shake.

Something was forming in front of him. It looked like particles of light swirling around in a spiral pattern. They spun faster and faster, until they began to form a solid shape, and then, a man was in front of Harry.

He was well past six foot if he were to stand up straight. Instead, he was hunched over, holding himself up with a twisted wood cane. His skin was a deep tan and heavily wrinkled. White wispy hair reached his shoulders, and a pair of emerald green eyes gazed at him. They were startling alike to Harry's. He wore a simple button up white shirt, black slacks, and black shoes.

Harry stood in shock at what had just happened before him. A man had just appeared out of thin air. Right in front of him! He just couldn't believe it. He wanted to know what was going on, what was happening, where the hell he was.

The old man chuckled and gestured a gnarled hand to the scenery they were in. "Interesting choice. I myself went with boulders and a lake. But, pine trees are nice too."

Harry just blinked at him. The man smiled. His teeth were, oddly, a bright white.

"I am assuming you are wondering where you are here, and why. Please sit down, I cannot remain standing. And this will take a while. Maybe."

Harry sat, still wary of him. The man sat down stiffly, rubbing his knees and breathed in deeply. Harry finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Well..." He started. "My name is Amius Neil Marci. I'm a hundred and thirty years eight old, I was born in Cortona, Italy, and I am your great grandfather." Harry blinked slowly. This man was claiming to be a hundred and thirty eight years old, plus his grandfather. It couldn't be true, he'd obviously passed out and this was all a dream.

"Now...you're probably very confused. But I assure you, you are awake, this is real, and you're not in a coma. But, there is much more to tell you. I'm not sure you'll believe me at all until you experience it yourself." He looked at him, his green gaze never wavering. "And in case you are wondering, I'm on your mother's side."

So...it was Lily's grandfather that sat before him. Harry could certainly see her reflected in his eyes, that deep startling emerald. He looked over, confused.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" His Grandfather shifted, and then he sighed.

"I will start with the first question. You are in what is called the Void. The Void is a place in between time itself, a place where nothing ages, nothing happens, and it is just...there. The Void changes appearance in accordance with the visitor's preference. Hence my earlier comment, with the boulders and lake. You chose, subconsciously, a forest. The void is never very detailed, keeping with the bare necessities. And it is always gray. Never white, and never black, just always gray. It can be a bit...tiring after a while. Only elementals can survive in the Void."

Harry looked around, noting that there wasn't any grass and bushes, nor any real path. He looked back at the man

"Why here? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

He chuckled. "Patience, patience. I can answer those questions in an interesting tale of my life, and soon to be yours. I'll start from the beginning.

I was born into a wizarding family, but I myself wasn't a wizard. I was what they called, a squib. I worked at a shop down the road from my house, a place called l'avvio produttore that made custom shoes. It is still in business today, I recommend going there for a pair of boots. Anyways, back on track. I worked there until I was sixteen, and then my mama, bless her soul, passed away from a cooking accident. A fire had started in the kitchen, and burned her face. Her nose and mouth were sealed shut, and she died of asphyxiation within minutes. I had four brothers and sisters, and my father well...he was away on business eight months out of the year. I had to take care of the two younger ones, Maria and Josephine, while Margaret and Lucca went to the wizarding school farther north.

"It was difficult, those first six months. Maria was only five and Josephine eight. They were completely dependent on me, and required my attention. We had a garden, a good sized one too. I was fortunate; mama had taught me some of the gardening techniques, so we had vegetables. However, we soon ran out of money, and the vegetables did not grow fast. We only used money on breads and the occasional fruits. Our clothes became more and more ragged, and our house became dirty and run down. I felt...ashamed and like a failure, to my mother, to god, to my sisters.

"My father returned seven months after the accident. He wore expensive clothes, and was clean shaven. When he saw that part of his family, his house, and learned about his wife, he was shocked. Stunned. Hurt. But, after a night, he realized he needed to step up, and get our lives back in order. We fast forward to next year, April twenty third, 1877. I was turning seventeen the next day. Not a big day in the muggle world back then, no, being sixteen was when you were a man, free to do whatever. But, not for me. I had two mouths to feed, as Lucca and Margaret stayed year round in school. So, seventeen was just another number. Our family was doing better, we ha spare money at the end of the week, and father would send home part of his pay every month. They children were older, and I was able to get back my job at the shoe makers.

"I remember that night; it's crystal clear in my memories. I'd always thought that I'd live a happy life as a muggle, with the only magical connections being my family. That night changed my entire future...I sat awake in bed, when something in my core just started to shake and burn. I remember trying to scream through the pain, but no sounds came out. The burning turned to a white hot fire spreading to every part of my being. It hurt, it hurt so much. I didn't know what was happening, surely, I thought, Lucifer himself was trying to posses my body. After what felt like hours, the pain passed. I had fallen onto the floor, a sweating, writhing pile of flesh. There was a man in front of me, bending down to my level. He had a heavy wool coat, and bare feet. I had looked up at him, not fully conscious. God? I had whispered. He shook his head, touched my arm, and we vanished to the Void.

"To make a long story short, he told me that I was a Master of Elements. I could control everything on earth basically, except a few certain things. Like, I could not control people. My core would rebel and not do what I intended. I could not control space, or completely manmade objects. Like this electronic doohickeys that you people have now. Nor books, for some reason. Could never control books..."

This man...his great grandfather is a Master of Elements? This is too bizarre! Then again, he thought, when hasn't my life been bizarre...wait. If he brought him here to the Void that meant that Harry himself was an elemental. The old man had said himself that only they could survive here. Harry looked up in shock at the old man.

"Wait. You said that only elementals could survive here. So...does that make me...?" he smiled at Harry.

"Yes child, it does make you an elemental. But not just any elemental. You too, are a Master of Elements."


	2. Chapter 2

So, hello all! I realize that I am like...4 months late with this chapter? I'm so terribly sorry. I have been writing this since I got the first favorite on the first chapter. You guys, I really was overwhelmed with the amount of reviews and favorites and watches, to the point where I cried once (I don't cry very easily). That just makes me feel even worse that I'm so late with this. To make up for it, next week I have a week long Thanksgiving break in which I am forcing myself to crank out two chapters. Each chapter is minimum 3000 words each, so yea, thats a big piece ^^ This chapter itself is 4500 even.

So please, enjoy, give me feed back on what I can do to make this better, suggestions, hates, anything!

* * *

Harry sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe that he, Harry Potter, was something like this. He was already in the news for being the Chosen one and whatnot, but now this? It was almost too much to handle. Almost. Harry had come to cope with dealing with knew and unusual things to happen in his life.

He sat there and stared at the ground. Amius sat there in silence, seeming to know what was happening in Harry's head. He look at the old man suddenly.

"How come I've never heard of these, Master of Elements? I've heard of some people being able to control one element, but they're very rare..." Amius sighed and his eyes seemed to moisten.

"This is where my story takes a sad and darker turn. It was eighteen eighty, and my life was going well. I had met a beautiful Spaniard women by the name Bibiana. She was stunning, ethereal and exotic, with thick black curly hair and bright blue eyes." He closed his eyes for a moment as the lines on his face seemed to deepen. There was a deep frown to his mouth. "She really was the love of my life. Completely muggle, no relatives that had magic blood in them. She was...perfection. We became married in months, under a November sun. I remember that day so well...I am getting off topic, I'm sorry. We soon found out she was unable to conceive children due to a defect in her ovaries, and so we chose to adopt a child. Bibiana wanted a child so badly. There was a small orphanage down the road where we lived in Italy. The caretaker was so nice, and she quickly had all the children that met our specifications, not that there was really any. Someone who was around five to eight years old, and a little boy would be nice.

"I remember when she saw him. Her blue eyes shone like stars at this boy, no higher than my knee. He had this color hair, like deep red wine and these gray eyes. He was pale as a ghost, with some freckles on his nose and cheek bones. In fact, his face reminds me a lot like yours. Same cheeks and chin, although his nose was a bit pointier. We lived happily, a small family. And then..._it_ happened.

"A MOE had attacked a town not too far, a very large and influential town. He killed hundreds, no thousands of people with a mere wave of his hand. It was an abuse of his power, and started the extinction of all those like him. The Wizarding rulers of Italy had decided that the MOE's were too dangerous to have around anymore, just because of the one act _he_ had caused. They decided to kill us all, one by one. I would have been taken by surprise if my brother, Lucca, had not sent me a letter the moment that news was released. Most of the elementals I knew had thought of using the void as an escape route, but they were too panic stricken and outraged to do anything but sit in their homes and stew. I never understood why, why they would just sit there and wait for the Auror's to come and kill them. They baffled me as so many others did...

"And the Auror's did come, within days of the announcement. They barged into my friends houses and killed them on the spot. Their souls immediately escaped to the Void, but the damage had already been done...I grabbed Bibiana and Michael, and ran to England where I thought we'd be safe. But I was wrong. The killings of the MOE and other elementals spread like wildfire to all parts of the world. We weren't exactly common, but there was at least one in every country. Eventually it reached England, and I had to leave my wife and child and go on the run...I went back to my hometown where my father still resided and he sheltered me for a while until the Auror's showed up at the door. I managed to escape through the back door, but I couldn't return after that. I never figured out how they managed to locate me, but I knew I had to go somewhere to hide, where no magic could reside. The Void was my first option. And so, I resided here, aging, knowing I could never return to my wife, nor my son."

This man...this poor man. He had lost everything through the actions of one person...Harry looked at Amius as he looked back at him. The wizarding world had allowed the slaughter of hundreds of people, people who had families and lives. He stood and paced, glaring at the ground.

"How could," He began. "how could sensible witches and wizards allow their government to kill those people? Most of them didn't do anything wrong, just that one guy did!" Amius chuckled darkly.

"Fear child, that's what allowed them. They were terrified of another bad seed. And therefore, they let their friends be slaughtered. Now please sit. I need to tell you some more information." Amius sighed and shifted against the ground. Harry seated himself back down and another thing popped into his mind.

"Wait, if you had said that Bibiana couldn't have children...how did this power get transferred onto me? Your son would have had to have had the power also..." Amius gazed at him, his face set in stone.

"That child, is something I have pondered over since I knew you were born, Lily as well. The elemental magic works differently than the normal magic wizards and witches posses. I would have imagined it recognized Conner, my son, as my heir. Magic is mysterious, and it works in odd ways. You know, Lily could control water. She didn't realize it until she was in her teen years, but she could. That...was quite the shock to both me and her." Harry blinked in shock. His mom was an elemental? And she could control water? He felt some kind of warmth in his chest, realizing he had something in common with his mother other than their eyes.

Their eyes...

"Our eyes, they're identical. Everyone always says that me and Lily have the same eyes...but mine look like yours too."

"Ah, yes, our eyes. Actually, every elemental has these bright emerald or sapphire eyes. They're quite stunning, even at a hundred and thirty eight years old!" He let out a small laugh. "I am a hundred and thirty eight...I haven't eaten real food since I fled from my fathers so long ago...If I were to leave the Void, I'd die. My organs have stopped, frozen, yet I still age, how curious..." Amius seemed to immerse himself into his own thoughts. Harry thought about how his life was going to change. How could he support a government who had forced his own grandfather into hiding? They were no better than Voldemort himself! To kill someone just because they were born a certain way, disgusting. Would he tell Ron and Hermione? He thought about this, if it would be wise to tell his two best friends. The obvious answer would be yes but...he felt in his gut that he should keep this to himself. He really didn't know how they would react. After Ron's stream of jealousy in fourth year, Harry wasn't sure how his best friend would react to his next title. Amius cleared his throat.

"I have told you all you need to know for now. You need to get back to your world and create a path for yourself. What will you do in the Wizarding World? I understand you have a, how the tabloids say, crazed mad man on a killing spree. May I offer some advice? You need both sides of a story to come to a solution." Amius smiled at Harry. "I trust you will find your way. Tell me, what do you plan on doing?"

Harry blinked, somewhat startled. What _was_ he going to do back in the Wizarding world? He was mad, no, _pissed_ that they allowed people to be slaughtered just because of who they were. Harry realized something then. They were no better than Voldemort. They had done exactly what he is doing, except not in such vast numbers and more orderly. Harry bared his teeth and set his jaw.

"I'm not going to fight for them. Not after they killed our kind and sent you into hiding for _years_. As for knowing both sides to this war...I think I'm going to pay a visit to our crazed mad man." Harry stood and offered a hand to Amius. The old mans hand felt like cured leather, the deep brown contrasting with his own pale skin. "Amius I...thank you. Thank you for telling me all this."

Amius smiled. "No, thank _you_ for finally letting me share."

"What's going to happen to you?"

"Me well...I'm going to release myself to the cosmos so to speak. My body will forever lay in the Void, as many others do, but my soul will be flying with the stars. I'm going to forever watch over you from the night sky Harry. Never forget that." Amius stepped closer and opened his arms. "Now give your grandfather a hug." Harry smiled and stepped forward to embrace him. They stayed there, realizing what was going to happen next. This would be the last time he saw his Grandfather. The only time he got to see him. They stepped back from each other, and Harry felt the burning in his chest slowly come back. Black feathered around the edges of his vision, and he watched as Amius turned into the swirling mass of particles. Just as his vision was almost gone, he heard Amius whisper something.

"_Don't forget me Harry. Don't forget me..."_

Harry collapsed against his bed. He caught a glimpse of his clock before he fell, and was surprised to see only a minute had passed. He was distracted though by the eruption of pain the spread like wildfire through his limbs. He was rendered speechless except for a few measly whimpers. His body spasmed violently and he fell to the floor with a thud, curling into a tight ball. He twitched, beads of sweat running down his neck and dripping off his chin, forming a pool around his head. The pain that consumed him seemed like it went on forever, rivaling the pain a Cruciatus curse causes. Harry felt something through the torture though, it felt like a hole that had been inside of him was being filled by a cold feeling. He tried to concentrate on that coldness only to find more pain. His head was a cacophony of beating drums, and then he passed out on the floor.

When he awoke, his body was sore and limp. It was only five minutes after midnight, and he should have already left the house already. His eyes were bleary and hurt, and he blinked rapidly to try and get his vision back. It hurt to move, so he just lyed there and tried to remember a spell that would help with the pain. _Where's Hermione when you need her..._he thought sourly. After a minute, he dragged himself up to a sitting position. The pain had subsided to a low throb, enough to where he could move without too much pain. Harry looked out the window. Nobody was watching if he had left yet. Nobody knew what had just transpired between him and his unknown Great Grandfather. He was excited, stunned, and bloody pissed off all at the same time. Surely someone had known about this! And better yet, why hadn't they learned about the slaughter in History of Magic? Something like that should have been taught, even if it made the Ministry look bad.

Wait a moment.

That's why they didn't teach it, it made the Ministry look _horrible_. Harry bared his teeth, the hate within him growing. He had hurt his people, his own flesh and blood. He stood, still a little wobbly. Harry grabbed his broom and shrunk his trunk, tucking it into his pocket. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and set her free. He trusted her to fly along side him, and he smiled as she swooped in the sky. He shrunk her cage too, and then took to the skies.

One thing was for certain, he wasn't going to the Burrow.

The night was cold, and Harry wished he had a thicker jacket to wear. He glanced to his right, and watched Hedwig. She seemed happier than she had in ages, flying along side him, almost challenging him to go faster. He smiled at her and did a quick loop. She mimicked him, letting out a cheerful hoot. He didn't know what he would do without her.

He looked down, seeing the bright lights of London flicker beneath him. He really did feel like a bird, high above everyone else. He honestly had no idea where he was going when he first lifted off. He needed some place to hide, to be able to get his assets in order before he did any type of action. Grimauld place was his first thought, but the Order was using that and it'd be one of the first places they'd look. Ditto with the Leaky Cauldron. So, that left either an abandoned house, a muggle hotel of some sort, or a cave in the hillside. As Harry flew, he realized that an abandoned house really wasn't the best place, hygiene wise. A cave was just...he didn't give it much thought. So, a muggle hotel was the best plan of action.

The problem was he didn't have any money or know how of muggle London. But, leap first think later was something he'd heard on television once, and he decided this was an appropriate time to use it. He flew faster, looking for the road that would take him to the Leaky Cauldron. He had to get a lot closer to find it, but a lot of the buildings were familiar. He was still disillusioned, but being close to muggles like this unnerved him. Finally, after what felt like hours, he found it. Harry turned his broom upwards and landed on the roof of the building. He jumped off and stood in a crouch. He didn't want anyone knowing what he was doing until he told them himself. Harry clenched his eyes shut and thought about charms class. Hadn't they learned a mild face modification charm? Yes, yes they did, he remembered now. It was simple, changing his eye color and slightly modifying his face structure. It wasn't much, but in the dark it was just enough for anyone to really recognized him. As he pulled out his wand, he felt the disillusionment charm fade off. Thank Merlin it didn't happen when he was on his broom. Harry screwed his face up and tried to remember the incantation. It went a little something like...

"Commuto faciem meam vos morionem..." He did the little swirl around his face, thinking about muddy brown eyes and a more gruff face. He winced as it worked, his jaw line widening and his nose growing and bending downwards. He felt normal except for the whole bent nose thing. That felt...weird. Harry shrunk his broom and threw it in with the other stuff and he scuttled over to the edge of the building, looking into the ally way that lead to Diagon Alley. There was no one there except for a few rats. Perfect. Hedwig hooted behind him, startling him.

"Sorry girl. Go hunting or something, and meet me back here in an hour." He didn't know if she _actually_ understood him, but she took off none the less. He took another look into the alley, pleased to see no one there yet. He jumped down into the small clearing and faced the large brick wall. Harry smiled and held his wand, tapping the brick sequence. Even after these years, he remembered it still.

The bricks moved and groaned, dust falling into his eyes. He sneezed and stepped back, waving the particles from his face. After it cleared, Diagon Alley laid before him in its glory. Lights were still on for those late nighters, and Gringotts you could see from where he was standing. That was his destination. He planned on withdrawing enough money he would think he would need and turn some of it into muggle money. He then planned on talking to Griphook to see about his account. Something had occurred to him when he was at the Dursley's. If he had a vault, what about his parents? And wasn't he the sole survivor of the Potters? Harry planned to get answers to this, and soon. He weaved his way through the streets to get to the large building. He was about to pass the entrance to the dark Knockturn alley when a dark shape turned out of it, slamming right into him. Harry felt to the ground, letting out a large oomph. He glared up at the stranger and started to say something when it occurred to him.

He knew the stranger.

Malfoy stood before him, and he looked like hell. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair looked limp. He was slightly hunched over, and he was thinner than normal. He looked down at Harry, confused for a moment. Harry stopped breathing, hoping that he had changed his face enough for Malfoy not to call him out. They were alone on the street, so if he did recognize him, he could just punch Malfoy out and wipe his memory. He was still looking at him, and Harry could see his lips form Potter, but he didn't say it aloud. Malfoy then shook his head and stalked away, back into the depths of Diagon alley. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stood up, shaking. That was close, way too close for comfort. He brushed himself off and continued his path.

Five more minutes later and he strode through the doors to the large wizarding bank of Gringotts, not making eye contact with any of the goblins. After 7 years of being in the Wizarding world, they still made his skin crawl. Harry spotted Griphook in the same bench that he was in when he first came here with Hagrid when he was eleven. Griphook glanced up and his mouth turned into a sinister little smile. Harry stood in front of him, and raised an eyebrow.

"My my Mister Potter, I haven't seen you in quite sometime. And that really is a poor modification charm." Harry sighed and touched his face with his wand, removing the charm. It did no good anymore.

"Thanks, though I didn't ask for commentary. Griphook, I need information and help." The Goblin look perturbed.

"I will not fight in this idi-"

"Its not for the war. Its for me." Griphook stared at him over his glasses.

"Well, what do you need."

"I need to know if I have any other vaults under my name or my family name. I need the transactions that have happened in my vault, as a precaution mainly. And, I need to withdraw some money and convert it to muggle money." Griphook crossed his arms.

"How do I know its really you Mister Potter. I take it you don't have your key on you?" Harry looked down guilty.

"No, I don't have my key. But surely, you could tell if I was tricking you, no?" The Goblin did a small chuckle.

"Aye, we can see through your petty wizarding charms. Alright, come to the back and I'll get the paperwork. But, it'll cost you. 5 Galleons at minimum."

"Deal."

Harry followed him through a maze of hallways, having to stoop and crawl at some places meant for Goblins only. He thanked the Dursley's that they kept him thin. He swore Griphook made them take the long way just to see him suffer. Finally, they reached a normal sized office space with a thin chair for him to sit in. Griphook walked over to a large book and placed it on his desk, flicking through it with a clawed finger.

"Lets see...Potter, Potter...ah yes, Harry Potter and linked vaults. It seems here there's the vault that your parents left you, your mother's and father's vault which are both left to you, the Potter family vaults, and Sirius Black's personal vaults. That's quite...substantial for a young man." Griphook looked up him, seeing the surprised look on his face. "Why the look? No one has told you about this?" Harry shook his head, still shocked. Sirius left his personal vault to him? It was touching and Harry wished he could thank him in person...

"Alright, now lets pull up transactions...Okay, take a look." He gave the book to Harry, and he looked at the long list of withdraws. The first time before he went to Hogwarts was familiar, as were the times he withdrew money before school, but...all the others? He had no idea what they were. But he knew who did it, signed next to the statements were the swirling signature of none other than Albus Dumbledore. He had been taking money out of _Harry's_ own Gringotts account. Harry's. Not Dumbledore's. Harry was enraged, and he quickly shut the book and set it angrily on the desk. His fists clenched the arms of the chair tightly and his robes billowed around his feet. Griphook looked at him sternly.

"No temper tantrums in the office, wait till you get outside to do that."

"Why was I not informed of this." Harry gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Before tonight Mister Potter, you were still a child, and therefore Albus Dumbledore was your magical guardian. But since you are now seventeen and of age, you can close off your accounts to you and only you. Would you like to do that?" Harry nodded a short affirmative and Griphook flipped to another page in the book, and told him to sign here. He signed, his signature scratchy and gross looking. He reminded himself to work on that. Griphook then shut the book and put it away.

"Next, withdraws. As you know, you need a key to do that, but for special members of society, we give key-less vaults for a fee every month."

"Whats the fee?"

"10 galleons a month." Harry thought about it. Was it worth it?

"How would I get in?"

"A special password only you could say of course." Griphook said it like he shouldn't have to ask at all.

"I'll do it." Griphook nodded happily, and Harry could see the numbers of gold he was going to get from this stacking up in his head.

"Excellent, here, we can do it now." Once again, Griphook opened up the file cabinets and pulled out yet another book, but this one was smaller and newer looking. He opened to a page toward the back and wrote a few things. Harry guessed it was just legal stuff. "Alright. I need you to place your finger here," He pointed to a space next to a large x "and say what you want your password to be. It really doesn't matter if I hear it, as it will only open in the presence of wizard magic."

Harry sat and looked at the book. Shit, what was he going to use as a password? He thought of things that were precious to him. His friends, no, his family? What family. His broom, no, that was just laughable. What about Hedwig?

Hedwig...yes, Hedwig.

as

He put his finger down and spoke clearly and softly his birds name. It was really a perfect password. She was dear to his heart, and everyone in the entire wizarding world didn't know what his owl was called. She was his first true friend, never had turned her back on him, and was always there when he needed her. She was his only connection to the wizarding world when he was at the Dursley's.

It was a peculiar thing that happened when he spoke. Next to the x appeared the jagged lines, and Harry recognized them as sound waves of his own voice. Griphook clapped excitedly after he was done.

"Excellent! The changes are immediate, so you get to test it out!" The Goblin lead him back through the maze of corridors to the iron carts that lead to the bowels of Gringotts and his vaults. They got in and Harry left his stomach back at the top as the cart raced through the tracks, nearly hitting everything it could. Walls, other carts, even people coming out of their own vaults. As the cart came to a sudden halt, Harry had to make sure he wasn't going to puke what little food he had in his stomach. He got up shakily and Griphook pointed towards the door. He approached it, and looked at a small lock that kept the doors shut.

"Well, uh, here it goes?" Harry took a deep breath and whispered, "Hedwig."

The familiar screeching and tumbling of locks signaled that the password had worked and Harry smiled brilliantly. He walked into the room that held the money his parents had left, and realized how much had been depleted since he'd first came to this room. Harry realized he would need a job, at least part time. He grabbed two hand fulls of knuts, same with sickles, and then just a handful of galleons. He threw them in his other pocket, separate from his shrunken things. His pockets were heavy with stuff, along with his eye lids. He asked Griphook to take him back to the surface.

After transferring the sickles into about a thousand euros, Harry left Gringotts. He casted a tempus charm, surprised to find that thirty minutes had already passed. He needed food, as announced by his rumbling stomach. He thought about the wizarding places, but none of them were open. He then remembered from when Dudley was a boy, and was growing through his enormous growth spurts, Petunia would go out at one in the morning and get food from a place that sold cheap burgers and fries. McDeans? McDarby's? Oh well, he'll find it sooner or later. He needed to find a place to stay for the night.

With that thought in mind, he thought about flying over the city. He thought he'd seen a small motel on the outskirts of the city that looked like it would be cheap.

Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and then stopped and mounted his broom, flying back up to the roof. He saw Hedwig perched on a chimney, finishing what looked to be her dinner. Hedwig hooted and flew down, circling around him.

"Come on girl, we'll find some place to sleep." And Harry took off, bird in tow.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Tell me by hitting that little review button below!


	3. Chapter 3

**So long time no see eh?**

**I'm incredibly sorry about the long break about chapters. I said I was going to update twice over in November, but personal and school things popped up and er yea. **

**Its not like I haven't been working on it though. I've been able to work on and off on this chapter since I uploaded the last one, and I'm halfway through Chapter 4! Whoo!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry breathed in and did a few spirals in the sky. Hedwig copied him, hooting excitedly. She looked so alive, more so than when she was at the Hogwarts. They never flew together, and he felt guilty for never giving her the attention she seemed to love. He tore his eyes away from her and scanned the streets beneath him, looking for the telltale signs of a hotel. He spotted one after a few moments, in the part of London known as Ealing. it was small, dwarfed by the other businesses and set off from the main street. Harry could see a few larger hotels further down the street, but he imagined they'd be extremely expensive and wary to renting a room to a seventeen year old boy wearing raged clothes. Harry wasn't so wary of this little hotel.

He landed in an alley a few yards away and held an arm out for Hedwig. She settled down and he stroked her head lightly.

"I'm going to be a few minutes, okay? Listen for me calling you. If I don't have a window in my room, I'll come out and smuggle you in." Hedwig hooted and took of in search of another meal. Harry took out his wand and shrunk his broom, then put it into his increasingly heavy pockets. He really need to get a backpack or something. His footsteps echoed against the sidewalk, and he noticed how empty this area seemed. Harry thought he was going to be well hidden, and hadn't Hermione said something about Ealing being mostly muggle territory? He shook his head, and opened the door to the hotel, who's name was Ealing Boarding.

Harry took in the small foyer. The floors were hardwood, a nice dark color, with pale cream walls. Paintings were on just about every wall, and they featured beach scenes, forests, jungles, and other exotic places. A long desk covered the wall in front of him, and a door was to the left of the desk. A sign had the words, ROOMS carved into it. There was a door to the right that didn't have a sign, but he imagined it was an employee area. No one was at the desk, and he stood there for a few moments before he noticed the small silver bell that rested next to the cash register. He tapped it once and heard someone shuffling in the door to his right, behind the other door. Harry heard someone yell "CUSTOMER!" at the top of their lungs before a shock of orange hair flew through the door.

It was a young woman, looking to be sixteen or seventeen in a navy blue shirt and khakis. Her face had freckles everywhere, even descending down onto her neck. She smiled brightly at him and smoothed down her hair.

"Hello and welcome to Ealing Boarding and Eatery! How may I assist you this evening mr...?" She trailed off and waited for him to respond. Harry thought quickly, and decided to use a fake name.

"Er, Mr. Granger. And I'd like a room for a few days." She nodded and and took out a notebook from under the counter.

"Alright, how long?"

"A week maybe." She looked up, slightly surprised.

"We do have an extended day option if you'd be interested." Harry inquired about it, and she explained that he pays by the day, for up to a month. Then, he had to leave or pay another hundred and fifty dollars a week. She also pointed out that in the long run, it was cheaper than jumping from hotel to hotel. Harry was a bit surprised at the statement, and wondered how she knew that he probably didn't have a permanent place to stay. Oh, right, his clothing and state of being. He decided to go with that, and forked over a hundred and fifty pounds to cover the first week. Harry was a little surprised that it barely made a dent in what he had. He actually would have money to buy food. The girl, who's name was Elizabeth, handed him a room key and pointed to the ROOMS door.

"Walk down the hallway, turn right, at the very end. Enjoy your stay, and breakfast is served every morning in the cafeteria around eight!" She dismissed him and walked back through the door she came. Harry pushed the door open and stepped onto the thick carpet in the hallway. He could see about five doors, three with occupied signs on the doors. He walked silently to his room, noting that the cafeteria was the opposite way to his room. He decided to get a step above the normal room, since he was staying a bit longer than expected. He got one with a small kitchenette and livingroom with a tv. It was only ten pounds more to his delight. Harry found his door, room 709, and turned the key and stepped inside.

The room was a warm tan with blue and brown accents. The sofa and chair was a brown leather, with dark wood furniture. Accents were a dark blue, while the walls were the tan. The kitchenette was to his immediate left, with the livingroom right in front of him. There was a door next to the small entertainment center which he assumed lead to the bedroom and adjoining bath. The carpet was a nuetral color, but he could tell it was soft and comfortable. Harry liked to room, and was pleased to see a large window at the other end of the room. He quickly strode over to it and opened the latch, swinging the windows open.

"Hedwig! HEDWIG!" He called to his owl as softly as he could. His room faced an alleyway, though it wasn't dirty like he'd thought it would be. A shock of white against the inky sky alerted him to his incoming companion. He stood back and let the bird swoop in, and Hedwig perched herself on the ledge that sperated the kitchen and livingroom. She hooted and ruffled her feathers, starting on cleaning herself. Harry smiled and closed the window, and went to sit on the couch. First things first, get the stuff out of his pockets.

He quickly emptied the heavy pockets and started to unshrink his items. First his broom, then Hedwigs cage. His trunk he waited to do until he went to the bedroom. He seperated the money he had left into two piles, not even. He left himself about 200 pounds to keep on him, and the rest was going into the safe he saw under the entertainement center. His broom should also go in there, incase some cleaning ladies decided to pop in. He feel any magic at all in the hotel, so he didn't want any muggles stumbling accross his stuff. Harry leaned back and rubbed his temples.

There was a more pressing issue he tried to ignore when he was out, but it was now in the front of his mind. By now, the Weasleys and everyone else would be sending out red alerts everywhere, and everyone would be looking for him. Harry knew he had to send them some sort of notification that he was fine, but need some alone time to sort out some issues. He couldn't send Hedwig, because they'd probably try to follow her. Harry sighed angrily. There had to be a way to send them a letter! He clenched his eyes shut and though hard, but a solution didn't seem to come to mind. He looked over at Hedwig. She had responded to him when he talked to her, and gave her orders...He wanted to try something.

"Hedwig, come here." She looked at him, almost disapprovingly. "Er...please?" His owl fluttered over to him, standing on the couch. Harry's mouth dropped slightly open. She obeyed him, even though he did have to say please. He thought about what he was, about what Amius had said. He was a master of the elements, right? Able to control everything. Did that power also go onto animals? As far as Harry could tell, yes, it did. He tried it again.

"Hedwig, can you please turn around in a circle?" The bird did an awkward little walk in a circle, obviously not used to walking. Harry smiled, and thought of a plan. "Okay girl, I need to get a letter to the Weasleys. I don't know if you understand who that is, but they're very important but protective. They're looking for me, and I don't want to be found. So I'm going to write a letter, and you're going to drop it at their doorstep, and then fly away as fast as your wings can beat. Flap once if you understand." Hedwig did a little nod and flapped her wings, and Harry smiled delightfully. The only thing that would make this better is if she could talk to him. He would love to know what went on in her brain. He got up and walked to the entertainment center where a small notepad was. It was a basic steno pad, and didn't have the hotels name on it anywhere. A black pen and pencil where next to hit, and Harry grabbed the unfamiliar pen and then sat down to start writing one of the hardest things he'd ever have to write in his entire life.

_Dear everyone,_

_As you have noticed, I did not come to the Burrow this night. I've decided to take some time away from the world, due to some information I have recently uncovered. I am in no danger, in fact I feel safer knowing that absolutely no one knows where I'm at. No. One._

Harry stopped and looked at the last part of the sentence. No one knew where he was, not even his best friends. He didn't want them to be worried, but he had to stay hidden so he could think about his next move and completely digest his predicament.

_Don't worry, I'll contact you guys soon again. I love all of you, I'm safe._

_Harry Potter and Hedwig._

He smiled at the fact that he put Hedwig's name there. Not many people knew what his owl's name was, so he was sure that would prove that this wasn't a hoax. Harry nibbled on the end of the pen. He felt like he needed something else. He looked up sharply at his bag, where a few of his textbooks was. He opened up the trunk and pulled out his Transfiguration book, old and graced with notes everywhere, courtesy of Hermione. He decided to shrink it and send it with Hegwig. Harry found an envelope stack in the entertainment center and dropped the letter and shrunken book in it, then sent Hedwig away out the window.

He stood in the center of the livingroom for a moment. What now? What should he do now? Harry wandered over to the kitchenette and opened up the fridge. It had a few water bottles, three cans of Coke, Sprite, and Mountain Dew. Must be a customary thing. He shrugged and grabbed a Sprite then walked into the bedroom. It was spacious with a queen sized bed that had a floral patterned bed spread, two in tables, a wardrobe, and small lamps on the tables. There was a door that lead into the bathroom, done in tiles with the same tan, blue, and brown combination as the rest of the room with the added silver fixtures of the sink and bath. Harry jumped on the bed and landed with a _whoosh. _The bed wasn't plush, nor was it hard either. It felt good on his aching muscles and he strethced languidly onto his side. His eyes drifted close and...

_Don't forget your powers Harry..._

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up ram rod straight. He heard that ominious voice again, the one from the Void.

_Harry, it is Amius. I can talk to you for a few minutes._

_But, how?_

_I merely went into the cosmos child, not completely dead yet. No, that won't happen for another hundred or so years. The telepathy signal is its strongest in the hours of early morning when the night still shines over earth without the suns interfering rays. Have you tested out your powers yet?_

Harry had forgotten for a few moments that he was an Elementalist. The bed had called to him, and made him forget his problems. _No..._ he whispered back guiltily.

_Not to fear, I was worried that you had. You see, you can't fully master something until your mind is cleared of all confusing thoughts or else...well lets just go with it'll be very bad and probably leave you in St. Mungos. I can see everything in your mind Harry, and let me say, its very messy. I need you to clear your head and focus on whats troubling you the most. _

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed and thought about his life. His obvious choice was Voldemort and the death clock hanging over his head.

_Ahh, I see, the crazed madman with the eccentric views. I can see why that would be your biggest problem. We are going to master water first, okay Harry? Now think about what Water is. It is a small molecule, that in great amounts, can cause Tsnumais and power Hurricanes, it is flash floods and whirlpools. But, it is also a peaceful flowing brook, a clear pool in the middle of the forest, and what keeps your body in check. Reach inside your mind and picture the water bowling down your enemies. _

Harry's mind filled with images of Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and other unnamed Death Eaters being swept away by a giant wave, being bashed into tree's and drowned under the water. He smiled a bit, and felt a weight off his shoulders.

_You Harry, are water. Nothing stands in your path, not even the other four main elements. You are the most powerful being on Earth, you are a whilrpool and a tidlewave, you keep the peace with your menacing power. You are Water._

His eyes popped open and noticed the large mirror situated next to the door.

His eyes were glowing a bright blue.

His green eyes were glowing _blue._

Harry's mouth popped open at the sight and watched as the iris' changed from a bright blue to a dark ocean color. They then flickered to an almost teal before returning to the emerald he knew and loved. _Amius? What was that?_

_That was the water inside of you was reacting towards your acceptance of it. Although you cannot weild the liquid as well as someone who's been at it for fifty years, all great people started at the basics_

With that, Harry felt Amius' prescence fade out of his mind. His mind was spinning, he had just mastered water. He could feel it inside him, rushing around in his blood and organs. He could feel it in the air and in the pipes of the building. He felt everything around him, but as he wondered at the feeling, it started to fade to a low buzz in the back of his head.

He needed to try it, _now._

Harry sat up and ran to the bathroom and turned on the tap. The liquid rushed out and he felt a small pull from his hands. He reached out touched the water and noticed that it moved out towards his hand about an inch. He willed the water to come closer, to touch him. His mind was in a frenzy, and his eyes were wide and filled with awe as the water came out and wrapped snake like around his left hand, soothing him with its touch. He made the water form into a ball in his palm. Harry marvled at the way it seemed to pulse as he wrapped his hands around the ball, the water seemed to be pleased just by him touching it. He took off one hand and held the small sphere in his palm. His eyes squinted and imagined it looking more cube like, then nearly dropped it when it became a perfect square. He smiled widely. The power just felt _right_ coming from his hands, like it had been waiting fo rhim to recognize it. But just as he found it, the power was gone and the water splashed down onto the floor.

Harry frowned. He felt...empty almost now without the sphere's presence. He sighed and went back over to the bed and layed down. He was utterly exhausted and passed out with the lights still on.

*H*S*

Harry sat up sweating and gasping. His heart pounded in his chest, reminding him of the terrifying dream he'd just had. Voldemorts blood soaked hands tightening around his neck, the man's spertentine eyes on his. Those eyes wanted him dead. Voldemort wanted him dead.

He dropped his head into his hands and pulled his knees to his chest. He slowly calmed down, repeating to himself that it wouldn't happen. He couldn't let Voldemort beat him now. He just couldn't. Harry became aware then of the pain in his stomach, and he pulled his shirt up slightly. A very small blue dot lined the top of his bellybutton. _The hell?_ He wrinkled his brow in confusion, then accounted it to another Elemental thing. He stood up stifly and walked into the livingroom to grab some clothes from the trunk just as a knock sounded on his door.

He peered through the peep hole to see the clerk from yesterday, or this morning, holding a stack of towels. He opened the door and greeted her.

"Er, hello." He shifted warily. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and offered him the towels.

"We deliver these to every roomer in the morning. Just to make sure all your needs are met." She smiled up at him and he blushed slightly.

"Well uh thank you...I really need to go shower now...so uh yea." He scratched the back of his head nervously. She knodded and turned to walk away. Something suddenly popped into his mind. "Wait! Are there any resturaunts in the area?" She turned back.

"There's a few diners and a nice resturaunt down the street. Not very expensive ones either." He nodded his gratitude and shut the door. He blew out a puff of air and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was he so damn awkward around people? He was pulled from his thoughts by pecking at the window. He smiled and saw Hedwig, ruffled but unharmed. Dropping the towels on the couch, he let in his owl.

"Did you make it?" She hooted proudly. "No problems?" Another hoot. He smiled and rubbed the back of her head, then headed to the shower. The hot water running down his skin felt like heaven and he never wanted to leave. But he had a lot of things to get done to resolved the issue of the war. With the knew knowledge that the Ministry was just as bad as what Voldemort was doing, it...it made him wonder if he was really on the right side. He had seen what muggles thought of wizards and witches when they found out about them. _Different. Freaks. Misfits_. He winced. The Salem Witch Trials from over in America also helped support the suggestion of keeping the Magic and Muggle worlds seperate. However, is killing every single last one of them the way to go? Harry snorted. Of course not. Killing is never the answer.

Harry had gotten dressed and was lounging on the couch thinking about all of , something Amius had said popped into his mine. "_You need both sides of the story to come to a solution." _Harry toyed with that thought. He had never actually heard from Voldemort's mouth exactly what his plan was. Oh, he had seen plenty of it, no doubt about it, but all of Voldemort's plans had come from Dumbledore's mouth. Someone who had kept mind blowing secrets from him. Kept him in the dark. Sent him back to that hell hole every summer...

Harry made up his mind.

He was going to talk to the Dark Lord himself.


End file.
